Twins, Trolls, and Total Trouble
by SeerOfVoid
Summary: Twins, Matt and Katrina discover three large crates on their porch from Hussie. Why would the creator of a popular webcomic want to send his characters away unannounced and for free? And will the trolls be able to put up with the humans' weird ways? Rated T for language and such. I don't own Homestuck :o)
1. Chapter 1

I want to thank and give credit Let Go of My Faygo. I don't own Homestuck, I wish I did though. I hope you like the story and don't forget to review. :o)

* * *

"Come on! We are gonna be late!" Conna pulled me further into the crowd of people. Elbows and shoulders hit me in random places. "Conna, please stop it! I just want to find my brother and go home. The sale is not important." The taller girl turned to face me, clearly upset. "Kat! How could you say that. I have been stalking those boots for one month, two weeks, four days, and six hours. Your bro is capable taking care of himself. And not to mention you promised you would come to this sale with me." The brunet pouted, staring at me with those creepy brown eyes.

"Fine, but if I have to get him from the security office, I blame you." I huffed under my breath. Conna squealed her victory and continued dragging me to the second story of the mall. The shop was packed with teenage girls, all practically fighting for what was on the shelves. I sighed and looked through the lesser packed isles of the, what now seemed small shop. Bright dresses and short skirts lined almost half of the shelf I was facing. Even though I know for a fact Conna hates girly things, she has been obsessed with those stupid boots, she already has at least nine or ten pairs. As I reached the end of the isle some girl shoved me into a nearby wall.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I hissed at the girl. She turned back to look at me like I had assaulted her. "I am sorry. I didn't realize wallflowers were allowed to shop in such a high class place." She snapped at me. On the inside I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach, but on the outside I gave her a death glare. Feeling fed up from the encounter I left the shop. I walked with my head down avoiding everyone and everything. On the first floor I saw my twin talking to two other boys. Feeling like I needed his sarcasm and jokes to cheer me up, I took the stairs to the trio.

"-And she ended up punching me in the stomach." Matt laughed. He saw me approaching and gave me a big smile and waved me over signaling for me to walk faster. "Kat, I was just talking about you. This is Dave, and this is John." I waved to them both and avoided looking directly at them. I knew who they were. They were popular kids from my school. Dave being the cool, ironic kid. And John being his best bro, who knew a lot about Nicolas Cage. John and I had talked a few times in homeroom about the funny things we both did to our best friends. As for Dave, I never had talked to him at all.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like someone pissed in your apple juice." Dave asked me, adding his remark on his favorite drink. I shrugged. "Some bitch shoved me into a wall. And she called me a wallflower." When I said it aloud, it sounded so stupid. Dave nodded, John stared, and Matt patted me on the shoulder. "I have always told you wallflowers are OK. There is nothing wrong with them, they are just lesser known people." I scoffed and looked at Matt. "Wallflowers are nobody's. They just fade into the background." John spoke up for the first time during my little tangent. "Personally, I don't think you are a nobody. You and your brother are like almost master pranksters. Me being the pranking lord." He smiled at his own comment.

"KATRINA ROSE REACHER! How dare you leave me alone during our time!" I looked over my shoulder to see Conna striding towards with four or five bags in hand. I jumped behind Dave and John. "Hide me. She is out for blood." I was actually scared for my life. Not waiting to see if she was going to kill me or not I ran out the main entrance, Matt, Dave, and John not far off my heels.

We all piled into Matt's car and drove off, leaving a very angry Conna at the mall. Dave and I laughed the entire way back to our house. John was having a panic due to Conna's tone. We pulled into the drive way, and I opened the passenger door. Stepping on solid ground I fell down immediately, still laughing. It became hard to breath, so I stopped. I saw three boys were staring at our front porch.

"What are you staring at?" I hopped up from the drive way, walking over to them. On our porch was three large crates. Shipping information was stapled to the boxes' sides facing us. On the shipping labels was Matt's name and my name. There was no return address only a name. A name I knew very well. "Anybody know one Andrew Hussie?"

* * *

I have to stop it here, hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know if you like it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and liked the story,

* * *

Dave and John helped us take the crates inside. After ten minutes of trying to get the damn things open, they wouldn't budge. "Oh my freaking Gog!" I screamed, flipping the coffee table in the process. "Screw it! I need a break." I walked of into the kitchen and searched the fridge. Grabbing a juice box and a bag of grapes, I sat on the breakfast bar with my legs crossed. The taste of apple and grape was nice, it was strangely quiet of the house being full of teenage boys.

"Yo, you gonna share that beverage?" I craned my head to see Dave standing in the archway. I pointed to the fridge. He was slurping on an apple juice a second later. "So, what did the coffee table do to you" I shrugged. "It was just there and I was angry." Before Strider could respond a loud crash erupted from the foyer. Wood fragments were scattered everywhere. Dave and I peeked in the foyer to see one box destroyed, one box knocked over and the other one still sitting by the stairs. The shortest box was broken and beat up. In the living stood a troll that would call himself the leader. "Um, Karkat?" The troll turned around and stared at me. He didn't stare at me, he was staring at Dave.

"Strider? What the fuck are you doing here!?" Karkat clearly seemed agitated. Matt and John came upstairs clearly oblivious to the raging troll in our living room. "Karkat? Is that you?" John nearly fell down the rest of the steps.

Somewhere else in the universe~~~~~~~~

"Um, Hussie, where is Karkat?" Feferi asked the man that was sat in front of his computer. Andrew looked at the sea dweller. "Oh, I sold him." He said nonchalantly. Feferi looked at the man for a long moment. "You can't just sell us!" She screamed at him. "You might actually need us for something." Hussie turned to her again. "Like for what?" Fef thought for a moment. "You might need Karkat and who ever else you sold for an update." Hussie laughed. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna go to take a shower." He walked off before She could object.

Somewhere else in the universe again~~~~~~~~

Conna's POV

I can't believe Kat left me here. I searched the parking lot of my car. And who was she even with? Cosplayers? I mean I swear I saw Dave and John from Homestuck. I found my car and threw my bags in the trunk. My cell phone buzzed in my pocket, I fished it out answered it. "Hello?" I chimed into the receiver. I could faintly hear music in the background. "Hey Conna." It was Alex, my other best friend. "Sup, why are you calling me. Did something happen?" Panic gnawed at my stomach.

"Yeah, something did happen. Brendan pushed me down the stairs again." I sighed. Brendan was Alex's abusive older brother. "I'll be over in a minute." I ended the call and drove to his house. When got to his house at the edge town, I went straight to the back yard. The blonde was probably hiding somewhere in the woods. It was about a ten minute walk, but found the stream that cuts through the land. A large rock was exactly thirty-five feet from the stream, that's usually where he is. Sure enough there he was, laying across the flat surface of the boulder. "Hey, punching bag you alive?" I poked him in the side making him jump.

Somewhere in universe again~~~~~~~

Katrina's POV

Karkat continued to rant on about how he hated humans and everything about them. John and Dave decided to leave after the ranting began. No matter how many times we told him to shut up he would talk louder. I barricaded myself in my room. I could still here Karkat nagging and complaining about everything. OK, It could have been worse, Hussie could of sent me Eridan, who I would of killed the second he stepped out of that box. Eventually Karkat's ramblings stopped and I poked my head out into the hallway. Matt was in the kitchen making dinner and Karkat had passed out on the couch. The more and more I thought about it, the more and more I realized that at some point we would have to explain why there were three trolls living in our home to our mother.

* * *

Le end of chapter two hoped you enjoyed! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies to chapter three of this adventure. Hopefully I am still keeping you interested and stuff. Now go on and bask in the craziness of my little world!

* * *

Matt had successfully made dinner without burning down the house, I am proud. Karkat was still passed out on the couch. It was nice enjoying the quiet of the now troll infested house.

HONK!

I jumped out of seat, nearly knocking over the dinning table. Matt was staring at none other than Gamzee Makara stood with a horn in his hand. "Are you fucking kidding me?" My right eye twitched slightly. "Yo sis, you OK?" The juggalo looked at my sideways. "Kat, hello?" Matt threw a dinner roll at me, hitting me in the cheek. I spun around and gave him a death glare. "When is Mother getting home?" Matt smiled. "She won't be back for the next two weeks." Gamzee had taken my seat and was staring at the food on my plate. "Are you hungry, Gamzee?" He nodded and gave me the most adorable look ever. "Ugh, fine go ahead, I eat later. How did you get out of your box thingy anyway?"

The highblood shrugged. "The fourth wall broke, and I smelled food." I stared again. "The forth wall? Only one person can do that." Both boys stared at me. "Hussie" I hissed. Gamzee nodded. Matt stared. "Matt, go read Homestuck, now." He gave me a look. "Is that a command?" I laughed at his perfect Equius voice. My one moment of happiness today was ruined my dumb phone going off.

"Explain why you ruin my life." I heard a long sigh on the end. "I blame everything on you. If you hadn't showed my Homestuck I might have been safe." Confused. "Eh, what?" Conna sighed again. "Tavros is here with me and Kanaya is with Alex." "OK? And this is a bad thing?" She sighed once more. "I wanted Vriska, not him. I mean Tav is fine and all, but I want someone to dominate with."

Before I could answer Karkat entered the room. "Hey best friend!" Gamzee waved the shorter troll. He ignored him and went to the fridge. "Hello? Rina who is there? Is it Vriska? Are we allowed to trade?" My turn to sigh. "No it was Gamzee saying hi to Karkat." I heard make a sound of disappointment. "You got two! That's not fair!" I laughed a little. "No Conna, We got three." I heard her stop her little tangent. "That's it me and Tav are coming over." "No Conna wai-" The line went dead.

"Conna and Tavros are coming over." Gamzee smiled a bigger smile. Karkat had his head on the breakfast bar. Matt was still eating. Picking up the previously thrown roll, I launched it at the crabby troll. He shot up cussing me out. "Put a sock in it Kitkat." He shut up and gave a horrified look. Conna burst threw the back door with Tavros at her heels. Poor kid looked like he was dragged the entire way.

"I only see two, where is the other one?" Conna was like a rabid animal. Cue flying dinner roll. I pointed to the foyer and she in there in seconds. Karkat looked at with a questioning look. I shook my head. Gamzee and Tavros were talking like normal people or trolls or whatever you want to say. Karkat and I followed Conna into the foyer. She was inspecting the boxes. Two out of three were broken. Both the fourth wall. "Hussie." Conna hissed. "That's what I said!" Karkat hit me, I punched him the stomach. Set, match, game.

"Will you two stop flirting and help me move this outside?" She teased. Karkat looked up at me from his position on the ground. As I went over to my friend, I kicked the troll in the side. We got the box halfway to the backyard. "Why are we doing this?" Conna shoved the crate again. "I am going to outsmart Hussie" She cackled and continued pushing. Once we got it into the backyard Conna went into the shed and retrieved an ax.

"Conna! You could kill the troll in there!" She twilled the sharp implement around her. "Then I will be doing Hussie's job for him." The ax came down the crate with a heavy thud. She repeated this process for about 15 minutes. "Conna, please you have been killing the box long enough. She threw the ax onto the box, but instead of it going through the weapon was floating in midair, enclosed by red and blue.

"Who the hell wath trying to kill me?" Oh great, Karkat, Gamzee, Tavros, Kanaya, and now Sollux. Why don't we just throw a fucking party already.

* * *

Welp, shenanigans were endured. Hope you liked! I'll try to get another update soon. Now I must sleep for I have been awake for about 29 hours, so good night! :o)


	4. Chapter 4

Happy Easter! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I went on vacation, but I am back now. I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and followed the story. Once more I hope you enjoy the chapter. I don't own Homestuck.

* * *

After Conna and Tavros disappeared, Matt and I showed the trolls to there rooms. "So, you're telling us we have to sleep in the basement?" Karkat crossed his arms and glared at us. "Yes. We don't have any other spare bedrooms upstairs since Sollux already ran up there." Matt tried to stay under control, but every since Karkat has been judging our every move we have been a little more than annoyed.

"Now there is only one bedroom in the basement, so you and Gamzee will have to share." Silence. "You expect me to share a room with Gamzee!?" Karkat ranted on about Gamzee this and Gamzee that. I really blocked most of it out. "And what about the human bed problem? Because I am not sharing one with him." Matt explained that our cousins usually sleep down there, so there was bunk beds.

Our basement was huge, due to the fact my father wanted it much bigger than it was when we bought the house. I heard a crash from behind us. Gamzee was laying on the floor with a collapsed drum set next to him. Matt's drum set. "Gamzee! What are you doing!?" Gamzee looked at Matt with a large grin. "Well, I was all up and looking at all your shit, when this motherfucker decided to come out of no where and attack me.

Matt sighed and help the clown off of the floor. "Well motherfuckers, I'm fucking tired, so night." Gamzee walked off to the bedroom on our left. We said our good nights and went upstairs. I lied in bed thinking of the rather long day. Eventually I fell asleep.

Matt's POV

I can't believe my sister can put up those people. She has to know they are just people in costumes. Right? I mean Alterina isn't real and the trolls are just really good actors. Whatever. I rolled over at went to sleep.

Somewhere in the universe~~~~~~~

"Hussie! Wwhere is evveryone? I havven't seen anyone antwwhere." Hussie spun around in his chair to see the last troll he wanted to talk to. "Oh, Eridan. About that. They all are staying with some fans for awhile. I needed a break from them." Eridan crossed his arms "Then wwhy am I still here?" Hussie sighed. "Because your fan base is little to none. And when I contacted them asking if they wanted you for awhile, they said no." The sea dweller's jaw dropped. "I should havve fans linin up and dowwn the fuckin road!" And like that Eridan went to cry deeply somewhere unknown.

Somewhere in the universe again~~~~~~~

Matt's POV

_Let's go to the beach (each)_

_Let's go get away_

_They say_

_What they gonna say_

_Have drink clink_

_Found a Bud Light_

Oh my God! This happened every morning. Kat would play her dumb music way to loud and way to loud.

_Bad bitches like me are hard to come by_

I rolled out of bed on to the floor and army crawled to the door. The music getting increasingly louder.

_The Potron own _

_Let's go get it on_

_The zone own _

_Yes I'm in the zone_

_Is it two three_

_Leave a good tip_

I banged on her door across the hall, but the music just got louder.

_Leave a good tip_

_I'mma blow all my money_

_And I don't give two shits_

Sollux poked his head out of the door. "What the hell ith that sthound?" His lisp was kinda of adorable. Wait, what? "Yo, Matt what ith your thith doing?" I snapped out my alarming thoughts. "This happens every morning." We could both hear her singing over the song. Taking a step back, I kicked in the door. Katrina freaked out. "What the hell! Matt!" She pelted me with the most random things, one being a death note.

"Turn off the damn muthic." Sollux was leaning the doorway, watching us fight. The music stopped, but Kat's rage was still on. "I will kill you, Matt. Five seconds." With that I took off. She caught me at the stairs, knocking me off balance. Both of us fell down the fucking stairs. She landed on top of me with hands around my throat. "I...I can't... Breath." I slapped her face to get her off of me. Kat fell to one side and ran into the kitchen. Karkat and Gamzee were sitting at the table talking.

"Hide me." I hid behind Karkat. "What the fuck? What is going on?" Katrina busted into the kitchen, and found me instantly. She grabbed me by the hair and slammed me on the breakfast bar. "That was the last fucking door! Now you will die." Oh my god I am going to die. These fights happen all the time, but she hardly would talk just laugh, and she wasn't this volatile. She let go of me and backed off. "Might as well have a fair fight. After all I am a Reacher, we don't half ass things." A small smirk played on her lips. I took a step forward. "Come at me bro." We tackled each other and I pinned her on the floor. She struggled slightly but stopped a second later.

Karkat's POV

What the ever flying fuck? I looked at the humans wrestle on the floor, the boy getting the shit beat out of him. Bright red blood dripped from the girl's mouth. I'm still not used to my blood color being so normal. Gamzee was watching the pink monkeys fight also. He seemed more attentive to them then he has ever been in his entire life.

Katrina's POV

The fight was painful. We both were covered in bruises and blood. Ever since we were little my twin and I would fight all the time. Mostly for fun, but as we got older the fights got more serious. Mom said we were going to kill each other some day. I bit Matt on his shoulder until her screamed and punched me in the stomach. I heard the back door open and felt Matt being pulled off of me. John was holding Matt and Dave was holding me.

"Strider, let me go now." I hissed at him. The hipster just laughed at me. "Now now tiger, we don't want you to kill your bro. You need him and he needs you." Wow deep thoughts from Mr. Cool. "Come on, let's see where you got hurt. I had deep scratches all over my arms and legs, not to mention the gash on my head from our tumble down the stairs. After we both got bandaged up, Dave and John put us in separate rooms. Both boys cleaned up the broken glass ans the blood off of the floors and walls. I laid on the couch, trying to calm down. I heard a car door slam shut and I shot over to the window. Our mother was fucking home. And we have a house of trolls.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I do not own the music or Homestuck. I want to thank everyone one for the reviews. Hope to see you again for the next update! :o)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am back yet again for another update! I really should be doing homework, but this seems more important. :o) ENJOY!

* * *

I dashed to the kitchen, catching everyone off guard. "Everyone basement now." I was too tired to argue with anyone. With one good shove all of the boys went into the basement. The front door clicked open and my mother walked into the kitchen. "Hello Katrina." She was in her normal rushed mood. She kissed me on the forehead, and went upstairs. A few seconds later she was back. "I forgot some files. Did Matt tell you about my two week trip?" I nodded. "Well, someone will check on you guys every now and then." She hugged me and left, not noticing my cuts or bruises.

Her car left the drive way and I relaxed a little. The basement door opened, one by one they all filled out. "Why did we have to hide?" Sollux asked. I sighed. "My mother would freak out and probably beat you with a pole or something." Matted agreed with me despite our brawl this morning. I left the kitchen and went to my room to get dressed. I found my Vriska tank top and over shirt in a basket, along with a pair of ripped jeans and red converse.

I went back downstairs and picked up my cell phone. Conna, Alex and Cyprus had all messaged me about band practice. I replied telling yeah it was going to happen. Cyprus, our base player, shot a message asking if we could all bring our trolls for a little preference. Everyone agreed. Fifteen minutes later all of my band mates were here, along with their trolls. Turns out Cyprus got Vriska. Awesome.

Matt was busy putting his drum set back together. Dave and John helped clear covers and junk from our practice area. We debated on the song, when Gamzee and Sollux put in their Ideas. "Me and Sollux were thinking you bros could play Teenagers by My Chemical Romance or whatever that shit is." Cyprus looked at Gamzee. "You like MCR?" Hmm, you learn something everyday.

_Gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies and the books _

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun _

_To keep an eye on you son _

_So they can watch all the things you do_

_Because the drugs never work_

_They gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They gonna rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

As we continued to preform, I notice Dave and Karkat actually bobbing slightly with the rhythm. We finished the song with good timing and I felt pretty good. After our little performance We all went back upstairs to eat or something like that.

Karkat and Dave were arguing about something at the breakfast bar, Gamzee was running around with Tav on his shoulders, John, Vriska, and Kan were also talking. Matt was picking one of his fresh scabs. I snuck up behind him and jumped on his back. He screamed with surprise. I laughed at him.

"Onward slave!" I moved my foot to hit him the side. He tilted his head back and looked into my carbon copy gray eyes. "Yes master." He smirked at me and ran out the back door. Matt headed straight to the underground pool in the corner of our yard. "No, no, no, no, no!" He flipped me over his shoulder and I was free falling. I expected to fall into the water, but I floated centimeters above the surface. "Ha, thanks Sol!" The Gemini troll waved his welcome and set me on the bench.

"Bros, what happened to your faces?" Dave asked from behind us. "I mean me and John walked in at a pretty good time, if we didn't get there when we did, one of you might be dead." He shrugged. Matt explained how the fight started and how we fell down the stairs. "I warned you about the stairs." Dave mumbled. Everything about him and John reminded me of something, I just can't put my finger on it.

Gamzee tapped me on the shoulder. "Hey sis, try this. Tell me what you motherfucking think." He handed me a pie. The pie. The pie that I have wanted to try forever. I dipped a finger in the bright green mixture. It smelled like Faygo. It tasted like Faygo too. All of a sudden the world wasn't important. I just wanted to chill out. "How do you feel, sis?" I giggled, Gamzee's voice sounded funny. "Like a million motherfucking miracles." I smiled and fell backwards off of the bench.

HONK

Oh a horn pile. That's nice. Wait when did that get here? Oh, dose it matter. I stretched out in the pile, staring into the sky. There were so many colors. The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a bucket being thrown across the yard.

* * *

Welp, there you go! Hope you like it. ((DISCLAIMER)) I don't own anything besides my characters. Thanks for all the nice reviews too. 3 :o)


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! Here is the next chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed and followed the story so far! And on a side note to Bailey Female! You have won Eridan Ampora! Yay I guess...

* * *

When I came to, everyone was gone. There was no horn pile underneath me, or any trolls chilling in the back yard. I rolled over onto my back, looking up into the dark night sky. After a second I hear something break in the kitchen. I get up and run inside. The entire kitchen is a wreck, glass was broken, chairs were flipped, and a rainbow was splattered everywhere.

The sent of iron hit me like a bullet. On the kitchen table was a lay out of weapons: a sword, two guns, a large knife, a riffle, and metal claws. I took the sword and the guns, along with the large knife. Something was up, and I want to be ready. Quietly, I stepped out in to the foyer. Wood chips still covered most of the carpet.

Nothing stood out to me. Matt. Where is Matt. The rainbow in kitchen, blood. Most was red. Oh Gog, Matt. I ran to the basement, falling half way down them. "Damn stairs." I mumble, stumbling into the our practice area. The drum set was knocked over and guitars strewn on the floor, broken. Karkat's door was broken, a large hole in the middle. A cold gust of wind shot out, blasting me in the face.

I crawled through the hole, to find John laying on the floor, covered in blood. "Oh my Gog, John? Are you OK? John? Answer me. John's eyes opened slowly. "Hey, you're okay," he breathes in deeply. "You need to find Gamzee. He went on a rampage. He's killing everyone. Or trying at least."

I pull John into a small hug. "You are going to be okay, I swear. Everyone is gonna go home safe and sound. I swear on my life!" I sobbed into John's chest. "You stay here, I am going to go find the others, and get Gamzee back in the right state of mind." I pull a blanket off of the nearby bed and cover the damaged boy. "Good luck, Katrina. You're gonna need it."

I dash back upstairs, looking everywhere for somebody. Upstairs, in my room, Kan, Vriska, and Tav laying unconscious in a mixed pool of colored blood. In Matt's room is Conna and Cyprus in the same state. I blink back tears and trek forward. Alex is no where to be found, hopefully he got out of here before Gamzee started. My mother's door is cracked open slightly.

I step inside and try to flip on the light. Nothing happens. Faintly, I could see someone on the bed, tied down. I rush over to see Matt. I sit down on the edge of the bed, laying my head on his chest. His breathes are slow and uneven. "Matt? Can you here me?" He groans slightly, nodding at the same time. I use the large knife to cut the ropes holding my brother's arms. He sat up, clutching his shoulder. A small, but deep gash was between his shoulder and shoulder blade.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, I swear. Where's Gamzee?" I shrug. "I woke up in the back yard a little while ago." Another crash came from downstairs. "Come on. Let's go." Matt heaved himself off of the bed and stumbled out of the door. I walked behind him, something was off. I turned on my heel and glanced behind me. Nothing. I continued walking. Again, I turned and drew my sword. I had it aimed at the neck of Mr. Cool. He smirked at me. "You'd make a good ninja, if you put your feelings aside." I pressed the blade harder on his neck. "Not the time for your bullshit." Matt cleared his throat. "If you are done flirting with my sister, can we please get a move on?"

Well hope you enjoyed! Yes GaMzEe RaMpAgE mOdE aCtIvAtE! What will happen? Well find out later! 3 :o)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello! Welcome to the next chapter of this shenanigan filled story! Thanks for all of the reviews!

* * *

Karkat's POV

After Katrina Human passed out Gamzee disappeared. Not thinking much of it, I cleaned up the horn pile and went back inside. Everyone was talking about playing a game of hide and seek. "Come on guys are we little kids again?" The one called Cyprus complained. Some convincing later, we were playing. Gamzee wanted to be it, so we let him.

Everyone split up and hid all over the house. I was a little concerned since Katrina was passed out in the yard, but eh, she'll be fine. I ran upstairs, and found a safe place to hide. A hidden closet in the hallway branching off by Matt's room. I mean seriously, this thing blends into the wall, and is tiny. I curled up on my side and waited.

At least twenty minutes went by and nothing happened. Readjusting, I pressed my ear to the door. Thumping came from around the corner. A scream, then silence. What is going on? Footsteps faded, but another scream tore through the air. "Gamzee! Stop! Please don't hurt me!" It was Tavros. Another thud was heard. Was Gamzee sober? No, it can't be.

I pushed open the door and crawled out. Gamzee was at the end of the hall holding his clubs. "Hey best friend." He gave me a wide, creepy smile. (Cue creepy carnival music) Gamzee drew closer to me. "Gamzee, what happened? What did you do to Tavros?" I screamed at him. The clown ignored me. His clubs dripped with different colors of blood.

Gamzee was so close I could see the evil, yet scared. He dropped the clubs and fell to his knees. I sank down onto one knee and looked at him. "Hey, hey, its okay. Shoosh. Its okay." Gamzee put his head on my shoulder. "I didn't mean it, I swear. They are my bros. Tell me I didn't do it. Please tell me I didn't do." Gamzee sobbed into my shoulder. I held him closer.

Katrina's POV (This happens after Karkat's part)

We searched everywhere. Gamzee, Karkat, Sollux, and Alex are still missing. I sat in front of Tav, cleaning his wounds. He seemed the most affected. Brown tears rolled down his cheeks. I hugged the poor kid. "We are gonna find Gamzee, and help him okay?" He nodded. Matt came back with more medical supplies from the storage room.

Dave came in a second later with John. He smiled at me. Dave set him on Matt's bed. Them being from Homestuck should give them an advantage in dying and stuff. I mean all who die come back again. After everyone was settled in and sleeping, Dave tapped my shoulder. "We should go look again. I mean we didn't check the roof." I nodded at him.

We went into the back yard and looked for a way up. The lowest part of the roof was about two feet out of my reach. "Here." Dave bent down, cupping his hands. I stepped up into his palms. A second later I was on the roof. I turned to help Dave, but he was already up here. "How did-" "I am a Strider." Of course, because that's an answer. As we started to search the roof, Karkat stuck his head out from the other side of the roof. The troll waved us over. Gamzee was curled up next to him, sound asleep.

"What the hell, Vantas!? I have been looking everywhere for you! And him!" Gamzee twitched slightly. Karkat put a finger his lips. The Cancer troll explained that Gamzee needed some quiet after his out burst, so he brought him here. Dave scoffed. "That doesn't get him off the hook for almost killing everyone." I agreed with the Strider. Again Gamzee rolled over and pulled himself closer to Karkat. How could something so adorable do something so terrible?

"Well, well motherfuckers, looks like I found you." Standing behind us was Gamzee, but Gamzee was right in front of me. Two Makaras?

* * *

OH, cliffhanger? Yeah, I know. Hope you enjoyed. GaMzEe RaMaPaGe MoDe DeActIvAtE?


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! And welcome to this messed up piece of shit! Thanks for all of the reviews and fallows!

* * *

"What the hell?" Karkat spoke for all of us. Other Gamzee crouched down, staring at us. If our Gamzee is here, then who is that? "Don't worry sis, you're gonna be fine. As long as answer my question correctly." I backed up slightly towards Karkat and our Gamzee. "Um, okay, what's the question?" Other Gamzee nudged forward, for dramatic effect. "Do you want to rule along side me, sis?" he cocked his head to the side, waiting for my answer.

Before I could give him an answer, someone hit other Gamzee with a club on the back of the head. "For the love of Faygo, can you all please stop flirting with my sister." Matt stood behind the passed out Gamzee.

With his foot, Matt kicked the crazed clown off of the roof. He landed with a sickening thud. Our Gamzee twitched, rolled over and sat up. "Whoa, I can see the entire motherfucking world from up here!" I giggled at his blindness to the whole ordeal that just happened.

"Come on Gamzee, you need some more sleep." Karkat ushered him off of the roof and back inside. Matt sighed. This was the longest night ever. Back inside, Karkat was explaining what happened to everyone, well tried to explain.

"And there was another you, and Matt Human hit him and kicked off of the roof." I gave the confused troll a thumbs up. The house was still a wreck, but no one cared. What we cared about was that everyone still alive and not beaten to death.

"Where did you put other Gamzee?" I asked Dave and Matt. Matt pitched a hand over his shoulder. "We tied him up in the shed. Me and Dave are gonna question him later." I nodded. Right now we all needed to sleep. And sleep we did. Everyone found a place to sleep, or try to at least. Alex and Sollux were still missing. Where are they? Did other Gamzee kill them, or hide them somewhere? I looked over at our Gamzee and Karkat. The highblood was still very confused and upset by what happened. Tavros was curled up next the Conna, sound asleep.

The sun was barley up when someone shook me awake. "Kat, we have a problem." It was John. He pulled me to my feet. "Johnny, please let me sleep." I mumbled, tossing my head back. "No, this is really important." I picked my head up, and looked him in the eye. "Other Gamzee escaped." My eyes widened and I felt like the entire world was crashing down. John led me to the back yard. On the shed door in bright red was, "ARE YOU NEXT :o)"

* * *

Sorry this was uploaded late. I meant to have it up yesterday, but my Mortal Kombat obsession was stronger. So again sorry, hope you all had a great 4/13!


	9. Chapter 9

Welp. I had to rewrite this due to my computer crashing on me and deleting the chapter that was completed so, yup. Wanna throw my laptop out the window now. Enjoy the next chapter! :o)

* * *

"Where is Karkat?" John asked, worried that the angry troll had been killed by sober Gamzee. Before anyone could answer, the short troll came running out of no where. "Kar! Lovve me!" No, not him. Eridan tried to tackle Karkat to the ground, but was caught by red and blue sparks.

"Eridan, go home. No one wants you here." Kanaya hissed at the sea dweller. Sollux used his powers to move him back away from Karkat. Eridan sat with his arms crossed, pouting. "Eridan! Come on! We have to leave!" A girl with long brown hair jumped over the fence and dragged him away.

"OK then." I said, looking back at the red spattered on the shed. "Its paint." John determined. Dave nodded holding an empty can up for everyone to see. "Kay, we need to find this crazy son of a bitch before he kills someone." Dave threw the empty can of paint back in the shed. Everyone agreed. This is serious. "Why would Hussie send two Gamzees?" Matt asked. No one knew.

Somewhere in the universe~~~~~~~~~~

"Andrew Hussie!" Ms. Paint glared at the man. "You nearly killed the human children last night! Care to explain?" Hussie spun around in his chair. "Um, I was bored?" He shrugged. Ms. Paint was furious. "You were bored? Well, you should know sober Gamzee is running lose in their town now. He is going to kill innocent people." The woman warned.

Hussie sighed. "Fine, I'll help them. But in my own way. When I feel like it." He spun in his chair again.

BE SOBER GAMZEE

I am sorry. You can't be the other Gamzee. Why? Because I fucking said so.

Somewhere in the universe, again~~~~~~~~~~

We had spent the whole day cleaning the house. I nearly throw up when I had to clean blood off of the walls. Eventually it was kinda clean. "Hey, you wanna come with me to the store? We sorta don't have any food." Matt asked from the doorway. I said sure and fallowed him out to the garage.

Matt's car was on the far end. We pulled out and drove to the store. It was only about a mile from our house. When we got there, something felt off. Inside no one was there. Completely empty. "Come on. Let's go." Matt and I went as fast as we could, making sure not to forget the Faygo.

I turned the corner into another isle. The baking isle. In the center of the isle was a large leather spin chair. Matt came up behind me. "What the hell" I nodded. The chair turned.

"Hello children. I have been expecting you." Andrew Hussie was in front of us.

* * *

Hoped you enjoyed! Sorry it took a while to get this up. But I have a four day weekend so I'll try to get one or two more chapters up! :o)


	10. Chapter 10

Here you go! The next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

Hussie crossed his legs and tilted his head. "Um, why are in the cake isle?" I asked the man who caused this entire train wreck. "This is the only place I can talk to you and only time." I rolled my eyes. "If you had time to fuck your lives, then you had time to talk to us." Hussie stood from his chair. "The only reason I am here is because I had to." I turned to Matt, but he was gone.

"Where is my brother" When I turned back, Hussie was gone. The only thing left was a bottle of Faygo and a note.

_For Sober Gamzee. Please don't waste this, its the only one in your universe._

_Doc Scratch _

"Don't waste it, huh?" I went back to the front of the store. Matt was standing there with the cart. "There you are. I thought you left or something." He said frowning at me. "You don't remember anything that just happened?" He shook his head. "I just remember getting food." I nodded my head. "Hey, I think I forgot something in one of the isles. I'll be right back." Matt started to protest, but it was to late.

Back in the baking isle, it was all the same. No Hussie, no note, no Doc Scratch. 'I am just going cray.' I ran my hand through my hair. I am fine. We are gonna find Gamzee and get rid of him or help him or something.

HONK

The noise bounced off of every isle. It came from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

HONK

No. He isn't here. I am just going crazy.

HONK

I ran back to the main entrance. Matt was already in the car. I practically jumped through the window. "Dive. Now." He didn't ask, just did as I said. We drove in silence. When we got to the house, I helped bring in the food. Gamzee and Conna were talking about miracles or some shit.

"Hey Kat! We found Alex. He was in the supply closet with Sollux." Cyprus called from the kitchen.

Matt, Kanaya, and Tavros made dinner, while the rest of cleaned the rest of the house. After dinner I shared what happened at the store. I showed them the Faygo and the note. "Well, fuck, we actually have to find him?" Alex complained. I nodded. "But not now, I want to kick your ass in a game of DDR."

* * *

I told you I was going to upload another chapter! Its done! From now on I might need inspiration for future chapters so if you have any suggestions let me know! And if you have any suggestions for any other stories that would be great too! Thanks once again for all of follows and reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

To TheDarknessofInsainty, yes I mean Dance Dance Revolution. My step sister wanted it in here so I put it in there for her. And to TailsDoll13 I had thought about adding in the other trolls, and I have plans for up coming chapters. Anyway thank you for all of the reviews and follows. ENJOY!

* * *

After about four or five hours of intense gaming, Kanaya decided she had enough. "Oh my Gog, Sollux could you stop that!?" The gamer turned to her with a smirk. "Thtop what? Beating you?" Kanaya threw the controller on the floor and stalked off upstairs. "Tho, who'th next?" Dave took the discarded controller and sat in Kanaya's spot.

I watched the TV almost mindlessly. There was a knock at the door. "Matt! Door!" He mumbled something at me and answered it. "Oh hell no!" I heard Matt yell from the foyer. My twin came storming in, and dragged me to the front door. "I feel I have made you feel upset or angry somehow, for that I apologize." Kankri. Kankri Vantas. "Karkat! Visitor!" I back pedaled out of the door and found my target in the living room.

"Karkles.~" I sang. "Someone is here to see you." He got off of the floor. "Who?" I didn't answer his question, just pushed him into view. The look on his face was priceless.

"Nope." Karkat slammed the door in Kankri's face. "Karkat, that is very rude." Kankri nagged from the other side of the door. "Come on Karkles! Have a sappy reunion with Kankri. It'll make this shipper very, very happy." He stared at me. "No."

A loud crash of thunder sounded above us, rain followed a second later. Followed by another knock. I opened to see a soaking wet Kankri, with the cutest look on his face. "May I please come in?" I nodded, nearly squealing. Matt gave me a look and went back to see who won the gaming match.

Karkat was silent. Completely silent. "Awkward." I giggled. "Um, do you have a towel I could use." Why is Kankri so damn cute? "Yeah hold on." It took a while, but I found one cramped in the bathroom drawer. I turned back out into the hall.

"Hello there, sis." Oh fuck. It was sober Gamzee. Great just great.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey! Sorry that the last chapter was short. I was kinda lazy and wanted to go back to sleep,but whatever! So my plans for the next few chapters: Add trolls, subtract trolls, kill/get rid of Sober Gamzee, and have some serious shenanigans. And in reply to Obessivefangirl03, I like sober Gamzee, and it adds some suspense to the story. Anyway enjoy. There may be trigger warnings and some other bullshit. ENJOY!

* * *

Sober Gamzee stalked toward me, very slowly. "Hey, sis you never answered my question." I thought back. What question? 'Do you want to rule along side me?' Oh no. I backed up slightly. "Look, Gamzee. You are one of my favorite trolls, but I like you when you're not so, um. Crazy." He stopped coming toward me. Then the laughing started.

He wouldn't stop. His voice was getting louder and louder. "Oh my Gog! Enough will your creepy clown bullshit!" Kanaya was in the hall behind me. "I mean seriously. Knock. It. Off." The vampire troll had her lipstick in one hand and the special bottle of Faygo in the other. "Now, you are going to drink this. And you're going to enjoy it." I slid back until I was behind her a good ten feet.

"What makes you think I'll drink that?" Gamzee asked. Kanaya set the bottle on the floor and kicked over to him, along with the note. "Doctor's orders." She smirked. The juggalo inspected the bottle, then cracked the lid. I heard the distinct fizzing of the bottle being opened. Silence spilled into the room. Nothing happened for the longest time.

A loud thud sounded from where Sober Gamzee was. Kanaya made quick work of dragging him away to my mother's room. She came back and crouched in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded. "Okay, I think Kankri needs his towel now."

Back downstairs, Kankri was waiting quietly. "Here, sorry it took so long, I kinda ran into a psychopath." He just looked at me with those plain white eyes. "Hey Kat, Tav and I are gonna go home." I gave Conna and Tavros a quick hug before they absconded. Cyprus, Vriska, Alex, and Kanaya also left. "Sollux! Put the human down!" I poked my head into the living room. Matt was floating in the air, upside down with his arms crossed.

"Um, what happened?" I looked at Karkat. "Matt beat Sollux, and the he got mad." Face-palm 2x combo! "Sollux, if you want to live, put down my brother." Matt fell on the couch. "Thank you, now can we all just chill? John, why don't you put in one of your shitty movies." I flopped on the floor, Kankri was seconds behind me. "Wow, Karkat I didn't know you had a twin." John laughed. "He's not my twin, he's the pre-scratch and I am the post-scratch."

"What horrible movie did you put in Egbert?" John smiled at me. "My favorite Nick Cage movie of all time." No, no, no. "Not Con Air. Come on! You've seen that like a million times! Why don't we watch a different horrible movie?" Dave protested. "Kat said to put in one of my wonderful movies, so I did. Now shut up, its starting."

All was peaceful during the movie. I ended up squished between Kankri and Karkat. I had to pull my knees to me chest so I wouldn't kick Sollux in the face. Sleep was nagging at the corner of my mind, so close. But of course, since this is my life sleep would be whisked away once again. The front door burst off of its hinges, followed by a man with pointy Anime shades. "David Elizabeth Strider, where the hell have you been?" Of course, Bro had to break down my door.

* * *

So I hope this was long enough for you guys! And yeah review if you want. I'm just gonna sit here, waiting for something awesome to happen. Yup, any day now. SUGGESTIONS are wonderful too. SUGGESTIONS for anything, because I am bored with my life.~ :o)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! I am back! With our guest star... Oh that's right I am not a talk show host. Dammit. Oh well. So, yeah. And Mage of Psychics I am just that funny, but yeah YouTube has its wonders.

* * *

Bro stared at his younger sibling. "Well?" He crossed his arms and tapped his foot. Dave just shrugged and turned his attention back to the TV. The elder Strider randomly pulled out a shitty ninja sword. Oh hell naw. I stood up and marched over to Bro, and flicked him on the nose. "No!" I scolded. "No strifing in the house. I've had fights, battles, and murderous rampages in my home. I've had enough of property damage! Do you know what my mother will do when she sees the house like this?! She'll probably go bat shit crazy and burn all of us alive! So if you want to save your little bro's life, no, all of our lives, PUT THE GOD DAMN SWORD AWAY!" I ran out of breath.

Bro just looked at me. The sword disappeared, and he cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't realize how high strung you kids are now a days." I sighed. "Now, please just sit down and watch this terrible movie with us."

I settled back in my spot. Kankri patted me on the shoulder. "Ya know, I could have down the lecturing part for you." Karkat glared at Kankri. "We would have been here for four sweeps id you yelled at the other Strider douche bag." I nodded and stretched out, not caring about Sollux. "Hey, where is Gamzee?" Everyone looked around the room, no Gamzee. A second later the missing clown came in the room. "Who wants popcorn?" He presented a ridiculous sized bowl of popped corn.

Somehow a food fight started, leaving the living room covered in popcorn. "Well, that was interesting.

KANAYA POV

It was nice day, despite the whole two Gamzees thing. Alex was a nice kid, too. But I had a problem with his brother. Brendan was an ass, to put it nicely. When I first arrived he gave Alex a hard time about me being his 'rent-a-weird- alien-girlfriend'. Of course I took action. A nice kick to the groin was in order. The look on both of their faces was to die for.

I stayed in the room next to Alex. It was nice, big, plenty of room for all of my things. Alex was quiet, he kept to himself mostly. Unlike the Reacher children he was calm. I like calm. As usual he was in his room, with the door shut. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. "Um, Alex? May I come in?" There was shuffling, and second later the door opened. "Yeah, that's cool." He sidestepped out of the way, letting me in. His room was clean, thank goodness. After seeing Katrina's room, I wanted to cry. Alex was sitting at a drafting table in the corner of his room.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him. He nodded. "Yeah, sort of. I know I am a guy and stuff, but I like designing stuff, mostly buildings and clothes." My eyes lit up when he said that. "That is nothing to be ashamed of!" I looked over shoulder to see so many wonderful designs. "These are beautiful. If it is alright with you, could I maybe make some of these?" His features lit up. "Yeah, you are the vampire fashion queen, so if you think they're good, then they're good." We spent the rest of the night in my room creating these wonderful works of art. "You designed god tier costumes?" Alex nodded. "Yeah, I thought they'd be cool."

I was very impressed with Alex's drawings also. He drew several panels from Homestuck, mostly sad or dramatic moments. "So, what is your brothers problem?" Alex shrugged. "We were really close when we were younger, but he made some choices that weren't good. He was put in a halfway house a couple years ago, and to rehab. But after that, he needed a release and he found that release in me."

I felt so bad for my host. I stood up from my sewing machine. "Its time we change that release into something positive."

* * *

Two chapters in one day? Shit its like Christmas up in here. Enjoy this. So yup, I'm just gonna go be a huge nerd and read the rest of the night. 0_0 I know. OK anyway thanks for reading! 3 :o)


	14. Chapter 14

Hello once again audience! Oh, that belongs to Tobuscus, oops. Any way, Thank you for all of your reviews! Like I have said before YouTube has its wonders...

* * *

Karkat POV

John, Bro and Dave were leaving to go back to the Strider resident. "Hey Karkat, you wanna come back with us?" I thought for a second, and looked over my shoulder. Last night Katrina had fallen asleep on Kankri, Kankri fell asleep on Sollux, Sollux fell asleep on Matt. Matt fell asleep on Gamzee, and Gamzee fell asleep on me. It took me about fifteen minutes to get out of the clown's iron grip.

And even though it was well past noon, they were all still asleep. "Yeah, sure." We all got into Bro's car and drove back to their apartment. Dave and John mostly played video games, laughing and jeering at each other when the other died. Bro was no where to be seen.

"OK Kitkat, your turn." I glared at Dave. "What the fuck did you call me?" Dave laughed lightly. "Come on, just get your ass down here and play." I moved to get off of the incredibly comfy futon to the floor. But of course Bro had to fucking flash step in front of me and steal the controller. The Striders ignored my protests and continued to play.

I huffed and went to the kitchen. John was sitting on the counter eating something. "What are you eating?" John popped more of the small items into his mouth. "Hm, troll eggs." Anger swelled in my very soul. I stumbled over my words. "You must think I am an idiot."

"Well yeah," He chewed and swallowed. "You don't even know what your species young looks like." I clenched and unclenched my fists, then exploded with anger. "THOSE AREN'T TROLL EGGS!" John ignored me and pulled out another small 'troll egg' "Sup little guy." John's gaze flicked to me then back to the object in hand. "The cool hacker troll is my daddy."

I stared, shocked. "W-hat's a daddy?" John held out the small yellow thing out to me. "You're so much cooler than Karkat." He brought it back to his mouth. "To bad I have to eat you, too. Poor babies." The thought finally sank in. "Babies." I whispered

"John, give me the babies." He looked at me, and made a face. "No way man, they're delicious." I tried to reach for them, but he moved farther away. "Give me them!" I lunged at him. "John, give me them to me." He made a noise and dumped the entire bag into his mouth. I was horrified. He craned his head to look me in the eye. "I at all the babies.." He hissed. And in split second he was his derpy self. "Once again Karkat's recklessness leaves his species a nary chance of survival!" I felt tears well up in my eyes. John looked at me wide eyed. "Oh my God, Karkat don't cry." Tears fell down my face.

"Come on dude, you know it was candy!" I continued to cry. "Curse my amazing pranking powers!" John shook his fist in the air. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "I fucking hate you." John looked sympathetic. "Dose someone need a hug~?" I felt my face heat up. "No, Joh-" Too late. John swept me up in a big bear hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" Dave asked from the doorway, holding a apple juice box.

* * *

Welp, hope you enjoyed! Thanks to OoJayoO for the idea. I love that video! And for all who are asking. Mituna might be in upcoming chapters. Okay, soon. I swear! 3 :o) And sorry this is so short. Its all I had time for.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello my lovelies! I am so sorry! It has been way to long! My school was having finals, so yeah no time for writing. BUT I have decided to force myself to do this. So here we go! ENJOY! :o)

* * *

I woke up smothered in the color red. And the smell of something sweet. I pressed myself deeper in the wonderful smell, but it moved away. A sound of frustration sounded from above me. I cracked open an eye to see white eyes staring down at me. "Kankri? Why you smell so good?" I mumbled into his chest. He moved away again and my head hit the floor.

"Ow." I grunted, still to tired to get up. "I am sorry, Katrina. But you were making me feel very uncomfortable, and well, you wouldn't stop smelling me." I sat up and looked at him. "You should take that as a compliment." I grumbled. My muscles burned from how I slept last night. "Where is everyone?" Kankri pointed to the kitchen.

Gamzee made breakfast/lunch/dinner. Matt was chilling on the breakfast bar, and Sollux was on his husktop hacking and whatnot. I sat next to the hacker and looked at his screen. "Whatch playing?" Sollux ignored me. A chat box appeared on his screen with the user name I couldn't read from where I sat. I could only make the first thing the user said.

H3Y 50LLUX WH3R3 15 7H47 PL4C3 4G41N

1 D0N7 H4V3 7UL4 W1TH M3

50LLUX

H3LL0?

Mituna? OMFG! Mituna! "Sol! Is Mituna coming over?" I was almost in his lap, yelling in his ear. "Gog woman! Chill. And maybe. If he can find the placthe." I frowned. "That's not nice. I thought you loved your older brother." Sollux sighed. "I do love him, itth justht-" I stared at him a little longer. "Ok! Gog! We'll go looking for him!" I made a happy noise and hugged him. Gamzee slammed a plate of food in front of me. "You better eat motherfucker, if you're gonna go looking for the other Captor." He laughed a little.

"Yay, more trolls!" Matt said sarcastically. I threw a orange at him. He threw a fork at me. "Hey! Motherfucker! I threw a orange at you. Not a fork!" He rolled his eyes and ate the rest of his food.

I shoved as much food in my mouth as possible. "Done!" I proclaimed happily. There was no snarky comment from a certain troll. "Kankri? Where's Karkat?" Kankri shrugged his shoulders. "Dave, John, and Bro are gone to." Great, a missing troll, again.

Kan's POV

I knocked on Brendan's lightly. No response. I tried again. No response. I tried the handle. Locked. I sighed. Where is my lipstick when I needed it? Oh, wait, here it is. Silly me. Poor Brendan, won't know what hit him. I revved the saw and cut the door open. "What the hell!" Yup, confused.

I put away my lipstick and cleared my throat. "Did you have a fucking chainsaw?" He stared at me through the hole in his door. "What chainsaw?" I asked innocently. He continued to ramble on about his door. "If I may interrupt. You seem to be bulling your little brother to the extreme. This needs to stop. Now. If you need someone to talk to, Rose is a great therapist. But if you continue to hurt to him, I have a Sober Gamzee and a lipstick. This is your one and only warning. Have a nice night, Brendan." I walked back to my room and shut the door.

"Your problems should stop now." I smiled at Alex who was staring at some of his designs. "Thank you." He whispered.

* * *

Well, there you go! I have to get some sleep now, so hope you enjoyed this thingy. More crazy stuff ahead! 3 :o)


	16. Chapter 16

Well, its been awhile. TOO LONG. My excuse? I have been working on cosplay and finals for school. Yay! So I know you don't care about my personal life, so let's get along with the story.

* * *

Tavros's POV

Conna is really loud. I mean _really_ loud. Always playing the guitar or singing/screaming at the top of her lungs. She never stopped. Always wanting me to join her. I never did. I mostly hang out in my room reading books or playing on the computer.

Conna wasn't very happy about me living with her, but at least she is nice to me. I want to hang out with Gamzee, but he won't reply to me on Trollian. I did learn one thing, Conna like to FLARP, a lot. And video games, when she's not singing. I just hope my stay here won't be as bad as when I had to stay the night at Vriska's house.

Karkat's POV

After the most embarrassing few moments of my life, I left the Strider residents. The blazing sun was setting behind the urban landscape. People buzzed past for night time activities, some staring at me. I got off the main road and got on the street the Reacher twins lived on. Something fell behind me. I turned to see a fallen trash can with a cat digging through it. I shrugged and continued walking.

Another sound came from a side road. I put my head down and walked faster. The noise turned into footsteps. The footsteps got closer. I walked faster. The footsteps changed their pace to a sprint, matching my every step. I felt a presence behind me, then hands. They grabbed me from the waist pulling me down. I toppled over, landing on my stomach. A rag was pressed to my mouth and nose. What was that smell? I never found out. The world went black.

Kat's POV

"Come on! Let's go Mituna could be anywhere!" I dragged Sollux further along the street. We had been searching for at least three hours. No sign of the bumble bee looking troll. I felt my phone vibrate. "Hello?" It was John. "Hey is Karkat with you? He left a little bit ago and isn't answering his pester chum." I thought Karkat didn't come back before we left. "He might be sleeping. Me and Sollux are looking for Mituna right now, so I'll call you if we find him to." John agreed and hung up. We continued looking, but couldn't find him. The sun had set and it was close to nine o'clock.

"We should get back to the house." I said disappointingly. Sollux nodded and walked home with me. We got to our street and I noticed something strange. A trash can was knocked over. It must have been the stray cats again. Sollux and I walked a little faster to get home. When I nearly slipped in a puddle of something. I looked down. Bright candy-red blood.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this update. I'll try to work more on this, only two weeks of school left, so more will be up soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Hello! I know I left you guys on a really sucky cliffhanger, so no more worry. All of your questions will be answered, or will more questions arise. (Creepy mood active) BOOP. On ward to the story.

* * *

Karkat's POV

Light forced my eyes open. I went to rub them, but something was holding my arms back. Rope tied my arms, hands, and legs together. And as a bonus I was in the middle of the floor. "Great, just fucking great." I muttered. I had been in worse situations, like running for my life from a crazy clown, but hey, kidnapping is a great one to add to the list too.

A door at the opposite end of the room opened. A man I had never thought see again walked into the room. Bec Noir.

Kan's POV

Alex had fallen asleep at my sewing machine. It was pretty adorable. I slipped out of the room to get more tea. Brendan was sitting on the stairs with a phone pressed to his ear. As I passed I could hear Rose's voice on the other end. I gave Brendan a small smile and continued downstairs. The kitchen was small and clean, just the way I like it. The wall phone rang. Should I answer it?

"Hello?"

"Hey my sister, have you seen Karkat anywhere?" Gamzee asked from the other end of the line. "No, I haven't seen him since we all last hung out, why?" I sighed and picked at broken nail. "Well, he sorta hasn't come home, and its been like, six hours." I was shocked. I mean I am not surprised, Karkat is good at getting lost, but usually there is a big scene before hand. "Well, I will let you know if I see him, good night Gamzee." Gamzee said good night and the line went dead.

Karkat's POV

Another blow struck me across the face. My blood mocked me from the farthest wall, dripping down sickeningly. "Now, tell me, where is the box?" Bec snarled at me. I spat up more blood. "I. DON'T. KNOW!" I shouted. He laughed. "Liar. Tell me or the cat girl will get a unforgettable treat." Bec chuckled. He left the room, leaving me in pain and tied up. "I hope you FUCKING DIE!" I screamed at him. The door slammed shut, leaving me in complete darkness.

* * *

OK! And I'm not sure if you count that as a cliffhanger, but its the best I can put together for being sick, please don't hurt me T~T :o)


	18. Chapter 18

Well. Why hello there, if you have made it this far, you get a cookie! YAY Anyway, lets continue our little journey. SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG I APOLOGIZE TO ALL MY COOKIES (that is your new name DEAL WITH IT) 3

* * *

Karkat's POV

Its been a day and nothing has happened. I was still tied up and couldn't move. Due to loss of blood the world was fuzzy and blurry. I passed out again. When I came to it, Nepeta was standing over me. She held a finger to her lips. The cat girl cut my bindings and pulled me to my feet. She gave me a small smile. Olive green blood was dripping down her forehead. "Come on, we have to leave now." Nepeta dragged me through the different rooms. The last room we went into I heard a muffled cry.

Inside was a girl tied to a chair. "Nepeta, who is this? Why is she tied up?" The shorter troll looked at me. "Karkitty, she is the one who kidnapped us. She is Bec. Really awesome role play if I do say so myself. But that is beside the point." The girl struggled more as Nepeta talked. "Okay, you are saying this fuckass kidnapped me, beat me, and starved me, for no reason?" Nepeta nodded.

"Fucking waste of fucking time. I could be at home, wasting my time in a better, less painful way." I grit my teeth when the girl looked at me. "Now, Now Karkitty, she is just a fan that took it too far." I stared at Nepeta. "Too far? She fucking kidnapped us, beat me half to death and was dressed like Bec." The girl shook her head. "For the last time, I didn't do that, and it was Jack, dumb ass." The girl spat me. I held up hand. "I don't fucking care who the fuck it was, I just want to beat the fucking shit out of the fucking douche bag." I raged as Nepeta stepped back from me.

"Bravo, you broke the record for the most fucks in one sentence." The girl scoffed. "But I mean it. I only followed you from Dave's apartment. I was trying to get your attention, but you were walking so fast and kinda seemed out of it." I looked at the girl. "What's your name?" She turned her head to the side. "May. Just call me May. But if you want to know what happened, untie me." Nepeta stepped back to my side. "Hold your horses. Purrfurably, I would want to see if you are telling the truth." May threw her head back. "Come on, please. I am a victim, too. Jack got to you first and saw me. So, obviously the 'right' course of action would be to get rid of me, since ya know, its kind of illegal to kidnap people and trolls."

Nepeta cut the rope holding May to a chair. "Now, to clear up some shit. I did not role play as Jack and beat the crap out of you. I did however see him leave a little while ago, before cat girl attacked me and tied me up." Nepeta crossed her arms. "Well, I jumped the gun, sorry. But, um, have you seen Equius? I haven't seen him since we arrived here and I feel lost with out my meowrail."

I wrapped an arm around Nepeta. "Don't worry about it right now, we need to get to some humans that I know will help us." Both girls nodded. "Come on, let's go."

Katrina's POV

I sat on the front porch with Kankri and Gamzee. The sun was just rising. It was beautiful, quiet. Its been about a week and a half since the trolls arrived. Mother will be back soon. Not good. What would she say. The house was still stained in blood, dishes were broken on the floor, doors were still broken. Not good at all. Gamzee was singing a song softly. Not to loud to disturb half-asleep Kankri.

_Life is not a spark in space,  
An episode of Will and Grace  
Controversial yet mundane.  
Debrah's messing with your brain.  
_

_Even Scientologists  
Know there's more to all of this.  
You search the ruins for trap doors.  
Wonder what you're put here for.  
_

I hummed along softly. Karkat was still missing, Mituna was gone to. The soles of my shoes were still stained with bright blood.

_You could do better  
You could do better  
You could be the greatest man in the world whoa_

_You could do better  
You could do better  
You could be the greatest man in the world whoa_

Kankri tapped his foot to a solid, even beat. It was nice. Matt came on the porch and tapped me on shoulder. He motioned for me to come into the house. My brother handed my the house phone.

"Hello?" The line was nothing but static. Then a voice came through. "Hey sweetie, I won't be back for a few more days. There is a huge electrical storm going on and its interfering with the planes instruments." Mother said in her usually sweet but stern tone. "Okay, thanks for actually calling to make up an excuse to see your boyfriend." Mother sighed into the phone. "Kat its not like that, I swear-" I hung up the phone before she could give me a half-ass excuse.

"Thomeone hath mommy problemths." Sollux mocked from the door frame. "Shut it Captor. Its not my fault she was a cheating, can't settle for the best father and husband ever, whore." Matt grabbed me by my shoulders. "Don't you ever say that about our mother." He had that same tone.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't say about _her_. She's the reason why dad is dead in the first place. And even after he was _murdered_, she continued having one night stands with truck drivers and local drunks. Just because she loved you more and cared more about you doesn't give you the right to say she is an angel who hasn't hurt anyone." Both boys looked at me shocked.

Kankri burst the front doors just then. "Guys, Karkat is back. He's lost a lot of blood and needs help. Nepeta ans some girl named May is with him. And he won't stop babbling on about Jack Noir."

* * *

THE PLOT THIKENS! I hope this chapter was long enough and full of enough drama for you guys. I am free from school and can stay up til dawn writing for you guys! I am not sure how many more chapters I am going to write, hopefully I can squeeze four at the least and ten at the most. Okay, back to tumblr and Supernatural. Love ya Cookies. 3 :o)


	19. Chapter 19

I'M ALIVE! Sorry for being gone so long. I been enjoying the nice weather, but I am going to try to make this a long chapter for you guys. You guys don't deserve to wait so long. HERE WE GO!

* * *

Katrina's POV

I ran outside to see Karkat on his hands and knees panting. "Karkat!" I ran to him. He had lost a lot of blood and looked like he was going to die. "Karkat! Are you okay? Do you need anything?" The Cancer troll looked up at me. "I need to get out of my fucking face." He breathed, before collapsing onto the ground. Gamzee and Sollux helped him up and took him inside.

Someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Kankri. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded and we sat on the porch. "Now I don't mean to be nosy or triggering, but what happened between you and your mother on the phone? You called her a cheater and said she was the reason your dad was dead." I looked at the ground instead of Kankri's white eyes. "Three years ago my mother had an affair with some guy who said he would kill to keep her. She told him she didn't love Dad anymore and she wanted him dead." Tears blurred my vision.

"That bastard actually went through with it. My dad worked second shift and didn't get off until about 11 and was walking back to his car. The man my mother 'loved' so much shot my dad twice in the back and once in the head." Tears fell to ground. Kankri forced me to look at him. "What happened after that?" I calmed myself and continued. "In court my mother denied everything. She said she was happily married and that it was a robbery gone wrong." I wiped more tears out of my eyes.

"And they believed her?" He asked. I nodded. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry or anything like that." I smiled at Kankri. "Its fine. I'm used to it." I stood up and went inside to check on Karkat. Nepeta was sitting on the couch quietly. "Hey Nepeta, I'm Katrina." The younger troll looked up at me, green tears rolled down her face. "Is Karkitty going to be okay?" I wrapped an arm around her. "He's Karkat, he's strong, he'll pull through." She wiped her face. "Jack beat him so bad. Blood was everywhere in the room he was kept in."

My heart dropped. Poor Karkat, trapped by himself. "All I would hear from the room was 'Where is the box! I know you know! Tell me or I'll kill you and the cat girl!'" I hugged her closer. "We'll all be fine. I swear. Are you hungry?" She nodded and led her to the kitchen. Matt was cleaning up some of the cuts on Karkat's face. "Dude, you can take it a hit." Karkat rolled his eyes. I pulled out supplies to make sandwich for my partron troll.(Nepeta really is my partron troll) She looked amazed by what she saw. "Do you want ham or turkey?" She looked puzzled. I laughed lightly. "Here, taste these and tell me which one you like more." She took the lunch meats and almost swallowed them whole. "Mm, I like that one."

I laughed again. "Good choice, ham is my favorite, too." I made her a small dinner and set her at the table. Nepeta ate, while I looked at Karkat's injuries. He had a deep gash across the bridge of his nose and smaller cuts around it. "Matt was right you can take a hit." Again he rolled his eyes. "So what is this 'box' Jack is after?" Karkat shrugged his shoulders. I sighed. "Okay, you hungry?" He shook his head. "Where is the bathroom, I want to take a shower." I looked at Matt. "Come on, I'll show you." Matt and Karkat left the kitchen, leaving me and Nepeta alone.

"Hey Katrina, where is the other girl?" I looked at the smaller troll. "What other girl?" Nepeta swallowed the rest of her food. "There was another girl with us, Jack kidnapped her too." I dashed out the kitchen. No one was in the living room. I searched the rest of the house, no luck. Then it hit me, the house was spotless. I mean perfect. "Who the hell cleaned the house?!" Gamzee poked his head out of the basement door. "I motherfucking did. Sollux helped me. We got bored." Then he went back downstairs.

"Okay, well that's, um, nice. I guess." I sat on the stairs, not knowing what to do. Seriously, what the hell has happened to my life?

* * *

Well I hope this wasn't crappy or anything. I'll try to work on more later tonight or tomorrow morning. I love you all and stuff. Ok more coffee and more internet!


End file.
